Secret Flowers and Scary Dreams
by IoanMhir
Summary: Sometimes you have to let go of delusions and face reality. Merlin x Arthur, Merlin x Gwaine. Arthur x Elena, Arthur x Vivian. Gwen x Lancelot. Merlin works for Arthur's Family, Vivian is a crazy stalker, Elena and Arthur are in  an arrainged marriage.


This story contains **same sex** relationships violence and alcohol  
>Hey all this is my first Story. pls be gentle ahahah enyjoy and pls review :D<p>

**Chapter 1 _The Begginings_**

The morning always brought a happy feeling in Merlin, the idea of a new day and another chance to see the one he loved was always a welcome idea to his simple mind. The sun reminded him of Arthur's golden hair and the warm glow that seemed to eminate from him. This teusday morning, like every other, he would bring flowers from his mother's flower shop and lay them upon Arthur's table claiming it them to be from a secret admirer. Today he brought a boquet of hycinths, apple blossoms, and lilacs, with sunflower petals placed gently around the outer rim of the bouquet. Unlike his peers who all went to school, he worked for the Pendragon household to help his ill mother who had been stricken with a bone marrow condition that left her fairly weak and his younger sister Freya. He knew Arthur scince he was ten, now at the age of seventeen they had come into a kind of strange, sarcastic, argumentative friendship though Arthur would never admit it, Merlin however accepted thier situation with a happy smile.

Merlin walked the same twenty blocks from his mother's shop to the Pendragon estate day after day each morning without fail. Always with the goofy grin and a cheerful stride as he walked uphill. Each block from his home to Arthur's the houses would get less and less dilapidated and more and more grand. He didn't mind the odd looks from the upper class people that would stare at his ragged clothes and almost jeer at him as he walked by thier homes to the massive Pendragon mansion which proudly occupied the very top the the hillside homes.

Upon reaching the massive gold plated gates and red bricked walls with massive treelike shrubs that encircled the entire place he and the guard Leon, a tall man with dirtly blond hair slicked back behind his ears sunglasses black suit and all to fit the stereotype gave a simple nod of aknowlegment as they passed eachother by. He entered the lavish entrance with each footstep echoing in the brightly sunlit halls. Paintings of Uther, Arthur's father adorned much of the entrance. Family portraits of Uther, Arthur and Morgana littered the walls of the mahogany staircases of the grand entrance. A painting of Igraine, Arthurs mother, decended upon the centre of the stairwell. Two grand windows on either side giving her an almost angelic glow.

On his way up the stairs he was greeted by Gaius, the Pendragon's family doctor and Merlin's godfather. He was an elderly man who had an air of wisdom about him. "Good morning Merlin" Gaius greeted with a warm smile. "Flowers from Arthur's secret admirer again?" He questioned giving the bouquet a quizzical look with a raised brow.

"Yes" Merlin replied grinning, ushering a blush that dared to crawl up his cheeks back down. "Every week it seems must be very dedicated found em by the gate. How's Morgana?" He asked changing the subject, glancing from his feet to the left set of stairs that led to Morgana's room. Gaius sighed thoughtfully.

"She's been getting nightmares again of **that **day", the words seeped forth from Gauis with dread. "Poor girl hasn't been able to sleep in two days. Uther called me in to give her a dose of sleeping tonic she's resting up now best not bother her today" Gaius eyed Merlin warily, patting him on the shoulder as he said "let us hope her dreams are peaceful ones for once" Gaius said as he stepped from the stairs. "oh and Merlin", He called from the bottom step causeing Merlin to turn back to face him "Perhaps you should bring Arthur's admirer here sometime. The maids suspect it's your little sister Freya" Merlin blushed at the thought and let out an emberrased laugh.

"Freya's too young to be thinking of such things Gaius. Besides i would never allow my innocent Freya to fall for that prattish bloke. Our sweet Freya wouldn't waste her time on such an over bearing clotpole. Arthur's so... sooo. Blegh thats like pairing up a delicate lily with a foot ball " Merlin grinned after makeing a face and then wondered why Gaius' gaze shifted to his right with an amused smile.

"A PRATTISH BLOKE AM I?" Growled an unamused Arthur From behind him causing him to jump "I'll show you how prattish i can be!" Arthur playfully wrapped his arm around Merlin's neck drawing the slender boy into a noogie ignoiring the protests of servent brutality coming from Merlin as Gauis left the two laughing shaking his head as he mumbled something about Arthur having to be more gentle with Merlin. Once Gaius was gone Arthur ceased his torment, "Am i still a prat then Merlin?"

"Of course you are! What makes you think that- that abusing me will cause me to have a change of heart?" Merlin replied gestureing his arms franticly into the air causing Arthur to proceed to tickleing Merlin on the sides, "Ahhhh- i mean- aahhhaha- n-n no!"Merlin uttered between fits of forced laughter. "you're a saint! A holy saint like being glowing in benevolance! Now let me go!" Blushing slightly as Arthur's fingers slowly soothed over his skin under his shirt away from him as he stopped tickling Merlin. A tiumphant smirk plastered on the blonde's lips.

"Thats better!" Arthur said loudly. His eyes drifting to the bouqeut of flowers in Merlin's hand. "More flowers from my mystery maiden?" Arthur more stated than asked as he snached them from Merlin's hand. He smiled and drew them to his face closing his eyes as he inhaled thier scents. The sight left Merlin breathless his heart fluttering to the roof of the mansion. He managed to squeek out a yes as Arthur opened his eyes and grinned like a fool. "I wonder what she's like?" he said dreamily as Merlin's heart sank back down to his chest, of course Merlin thought to himself smiling weakly as he met Arthur's gaze. "She must be one of those quiet refined ladies with delicate hands and features." Staring off into nothing with a lovestruck smile.

"She must be mad for loving you", Merlin joked meeting a warning glare from Arthur, " I mean why would anyone fall for a prat like you? Sure you've got the looks but that personality? Merlin hummed shaking his head in disaproval as he slowley backed away from a seething Arthur running away laughing as Arthur set the flowers on a table and chased after him.

They stopped abruptly as Merlin nearly ran into a stone faced Uther, Merlin bowing and Arthur simply waving to his father. Uther was a tall man, stern and quite intimidating. His stature commanded obediance, " Arthur," he began completly ignoiring Merlin "for gods sake get yourself ready for school your classes start in only fifteen minutes, you dont have the time to waste on such childish antics!" glaring Arthur down until Arthur dropped his gaze to his feet and nodded in agreement. "Come Merlin!" Arthur called from afar as Uther gave a raised brow at Merlin who was still bowing to Uther. Clearing his throat and practically ignoring Merlin, Uther briskly walked passed Merlin with an I own the world type of attitude towards the waiting limo outside. After Uther had vanished from sight Merlin turned to find that Arthur had gone up to get changed into his proper school attire.

Merlin entered the blond's room as he normally did, beggining his daily routine of chores. The room had dark wooden floors covered with soft carpets of a vibrant red with pure white linings. The walls were gold with small white gothic designs etched into the paint outlining the walls with elegant dragons that were almost invisible unless you stared for a long time. A large window led its way along the entire right side of the room opening into a marble slate balcony. Creamy colored drapes waved in the summer breeze that filled the room with life and the soft sound of the conifurous trees outside. Two round tables rested on either side of the window's doorway along with a set of wooden chairs. Arthur's king sized bed lay in the middle of the room between the window to the right and the currenty occupied washroom door to the left matching the colors of the room. Above Arthurs bed was a large painting, It was of a beach on the foot of the town it was beautiful there was so much emotion and passion eminated from each stroke of the painting. On the corner there rested the sigature of Igraine Pendragon. Merlin stared at it briefly as he fixed Arthurs bed roped the drapes and washed the windows. Arthur came out of the washroom fully clothed and ready to go, Hair slighty wet from the shower. "When you're done with the windows could you set the flowers on the talbe next to my bed, and make sure they're watered as usual", Arthur comanded as he grabbed his bag and made for the door. "I'll see you later then" He smiled as Merlin nodded moping out a teasing, "fare the well my lord" with an impish grin, Arthur shook his head in amusement as he made his way down to the waiting car. Merlin spent that morning cleaning the windows grinning like a fool to the clear sky above with thoughts of his prince charming.

TBC

How was it? :D I hope you enjoyed the first chapter the second one is looking a bit gloomy as it is morgana's chapter O:


End file.
